Heaven on Earth
by BleachedNinja
Summary: What would you do if everything you believed was wrong? If the barrier between reality and fiction was broken? If love really did have no limits? My name is Daphne Muir and if know just one thing, it's that i know nothing. KimixOC -FANFIC POSTPONED-
1. So it begins

**Heaven on Earth **

**1**

_Some people believe in God, and say that the rain is his tears. _

_Some people believe in science, and say a rainbow is just a chemical illusion._

_Sometimes people just don't know what to believe._

_Personally, I can't class what I believe. I don't want to think that some almighty being is the cause for all the hate in the world, but at the same time I don't want to think we came from a sudden explosion._

_I mean life is like that, a sudden explosion._

_Things are going fine until a big bang comes and changes everything. It doesn't even have to be big, or even small. It just happens._

_Lots of things just happen._

_That's my philosophy._

***

"What ya readin' Daph?"

I lifted the book up so Nancy could see.

"Another one of ya backward books, eh?"

"It's called Manga, Nancy! Don't be so rude." Holly said, hoping I would reward her for remembering its name. But I remained silent.

"Isn't that right Daphne?" Holly chirped.

"Sure is," I replied in annoyance. Why couldn't I read in peace anymore? I shut my _Naruto_ book as we shuffled on to the bus. I had just recently moved from Dublin to London and I already despised Red buses. They were just big containers full of Chavs in uniform.

But things weren't too bad. I have managed to keep out of the social spotlight without becoming a complete outcast. Also I had my two little companions, Sharp- as- a- brick- Nancy, and 'I'll do anything for you!' Holly.

And me?

_Daphne the plain._

_Dull Daphne._

_Oh, the Irish one!_

I wasn't random, witty, and beautiful or even a sparkling intellectual.

I felt I was just there, another pointless spec on the planet, destined to be a world class telephone marketer or supermarket cashier. Talk about dreaming big.

Nancy stumbled over to the back of the bus, but not before falling in a rather unfortunate position on a random mans lap. Nancy, you just right in there, don't ya?

"Oh, I'm sorry darlin', didn't see ya there!" Nancy apologised, smiling.

I looked at the man briefly, he had short black hair with sideburns that joined with his beard, slightly tanned skin and was smoking a cigarette, hey- isn't that illegal? Oh well.

WHOA hold up, I've seen this guy before! But where? So familiar, I just can't-

"Uh, Daphne?" Holly whispered, tugging on my arm.

I suddenly realised I was right in front of the man's face, staring intently.

I pulled back instantly.

"Wow, um, sorry… Gotta go!" I saluted him quickly (out of habit), and took my seat- far away from the man.

"Someone's gotta crush!" Nancy sang loudly.

I winced and covered her mouth.

"Uh, hell no, Nancy. That guy's like thirty or something."

"Yeah Nancy, like thirty" Holly repeated.

"Then why did you stare like that?" Nancy questioned

"I stare at everyone like that," I inwardly cringed at how bizarre-o that sounded.

Nancy tried to raise an eyebrow, but failed miserably. But appearance wise, Nancy was pretty blessed.

She has a light brown bob, sea blue eyes and olive shade skin. She was about average height, but the amount of male attention she received was far, far away from average.

Holly was pretty decent too. She has long, curly dark brown hair, Asian skin and hazel eyes. She has an extremely stick like figure, but it suits her.

Me, I have very short jet black hair, with highlighted silver ends (one of my many requests after my parents' divorce), emerald eyes, mixed-race skin, a fading Irish accent and a, well not quite fat, but very borderline average weight.

**Daphne's boy interaction rate: 0%**

The bus ride was a flurry of thoughts.

That guy… Who the hell was he?


	2. Psycho Cosplayer's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Heaven on Earth **

**2**

It was Tuesday, my favourite day of the week.

Why?

Because no one ever talks about Tuesdays.

I was on my way to school (joy!), but I decided to walk there today as I wasn't in the mood to interact with people so early in the morning, even if it was just the bus driver (who is incredibly creepy by the way).

Oh and for the record, I still can't remember who that guy on the bus was (damn!).

I had about ten minutes left until I reached my _desired _destination, so I popped in my iPod headphones and set it to shuffle. Sometimes I would put in my headphones but not plug them into anything, it's a useful tip when you want people to leave you alone.

I was halfway through '_Chop Suey' _by _System of a Down, _when something- no someone caught my eye. On the other side of the street was a tall man with long white hair, red rimmed eye makeup, two dots on his forehead and practically the palest skin I've ever seen.

It was funny, he reminded me of Kimi-

Wait a minute; he's wearing Orochimaru's subordinate attire!

Whoa, I've never seen such realistic cosplay! To be honest I didn't even know there were many anime fanatics in London, well I guess I was mistaken. I should go and interview him or something, I didn't really care if I was late for school, when did opportunities like this come up? Education comes in second to anime, and that's a fact.

I looked left, right and left again, before running across the street towards the rather confused looking cosplayer.

"Hey!" I called stopping beside him.

He looked at me with a cold expression. "Who are you?"

"Oh right, stranger danger, I forgot. Well anyway I'm Daphne Muir and I'd like to interview you!"

He looked away, staring at our surroundings.

"Where am I?" He questioned his voice deep, demanding and well… pretty seductive.

Wait; hold on, did he just ask where he is? Is he stoned or something?

"Err, you're in London dude," I replied.

He didn't reply, he just closed his eyes as in deep thought.

"So, um, do you want me to go or get you a doctor or something?" I asked looking at down towards the pavement. Great, all I wanted was an interview and now I'm babysitting a drunken cosplayer.

"I am no longer of use to Orochimaru-sama" He stated simply, keeping his eyes closed.

"Excuse me?" I was starting to get pretty freaked out, was he just staying in role or what?

"I was unable to transfer the Uchiha into his possession, I have failed."

"But Orochimaru's dead," I said, remembering that particular episode of the anime.

The Cosplayer's eyes shot open.

"How dare you say such things!" He shouted.

"But it's true, Sasuke killed him! Anyway calm down, were in public," I signalled with my hands for him to lower his voice.

"The Uchiha…killed…Orochimaru-sama?" He asked, his face full of disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, haven't you watched that part in the anime yet?"

"It is not possible." He stated

"Yes it is!" I shot back

"Such a trash ninja is not capable of doing so, Orochimaru is the superior, and if you continue with these allegations I will end you." He said, extending his arm.

I backed away. 'End me?', he was kidding right? Right? He can't kill a school girl in public, surely?

The cosplayer looked at his extended arm, he stared at it with furrowed eyebrows as if something was wrong.

"Yes, that is your arm, a very nice one too, now, um, I'm going to run away …" I quickly shot past him and sprinted towards my school. Maybe I should ring the police and tell them a psycho cosplayer is roaming the streets of London. I'm sure that will go down well.

"DAPHNE!" I heard a small voice squeal as I was suddenly embraced in a huge hug.

"I thought you weren't coming to school, I was so scared!" Holly cried into my school blazer.

I gently plied her off me and massaged my temples. I was making too big a deal out of this. London was full of weirdo's, I mean not many attractive, cosplaying ones, but they were still there.

"So ya showed up, eh? I gotta tell ya if ya started skippin' school, this lil' ray of sunshine would probably throw 'er self off a cliff!" Nancy joined.

And the sad thing was it was probably true. Nancy had told me that Holly had lived with abusive parents for years without telling anyone. She didn't talk to anyone at school and kept to herself all the time. I wasn't until last year that her grandmother found out and her parents were sent to prison. Around that time is when I moved to London, I quickly befriended her as she seemed so quiet and sweet, and Nancy joined our little group about a month later. Holly likes to cling to people that are nice to her, its sweet at the moment, but I worry what will happen to her when we all leave school.

She should be fine as long as she doesn't talk to any Cosplayer's on the street.

Why do my thought always bounce back to anime? Oh well…

"Daphne?" Holly asked, tapping my arm.

"Huh?"

"Look over there," She pointed behind me.

I turned around to see the psycho cosplayer standing motionlessly outside of the school gates.

Tuesdays.

You suck.


	3. Help Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Heaven on Earth **

**3**

Shit.

That was the only word going through my mind. So now he's gone from psycho cosplayer, to psycho stalking outside-of-the-school-gate cosplayer.

_Level up._

"Should we get a teacher or somethin'?" Nancy asked openly.

"No," I replied automatically. If we got a teacher involved then the police would probably wiggle their way into the situation, and I didn't want to be questioned or anything. "Go to class, Nancy, tell the teacher I'm sick okay?"

"What!? No, no, no Daphne! You can't go around skipping school to date freak-o-zoids!" Holly choked, clutching onto my arm.

"Dating? Hell no! I talked to that guy earlier; I think he's mentally ill; I was going to take him to a psychiatrist."

"Hey wait! Ain't that the bone guy from of ya backwards books?" Nancy questioned

I blushed; they made me sound like some crazed fan girl.

"Well it's someone dressed like him anyway," I replied.

"I don' know, looks pretty real to me." Nancy said.

"What exactly are you implying?" I asked.

"That he's the real deal!" Nancy shouted.

I sighed, "Are you high?"

"Well I'm not low," She replied.

"Go to class, Nancy! And take the emotional wreck with you," I signalled towards Holly who was hyperventilating in a random corner. Nancy sighed and dragged a struggling Holly inside.

Well here goes nothing. I opened the school gate and shuffled anxiously towards the so-called 'Freak-o-zoid'.

"We meet again!" I say with false enthusiasm.

"What type of jutsu is this?"

"What?"

"My Kekkei Genkai is currently inactive," he stated.

"Oh God, here we go!" I rolled my eyes, what's wrong with this man?

"I know a really good doctor who could-"

The cosplayer suddenly put his hand on my shoulder, his grip tightened.

"Get off my shoulder! You're hurting me!" wincing, I looked over at him, his skin had greyed and is eyes were closed, it looked like he was going to faint-

"Oh please no!" I prayed, but suddenly the cosplayer collapsed at my side.

"God Dammit!" I cursed.

"The hell with this! Am I supposed to carry you or something? Have you seen yourself lately, you're like ten foot tall, jeez!" It's then that I realised I was shouting at an unconscious guy on the floor. "Screw you," I whispered as I tried to lift him up or at least drag him to a better location.

Why was I doing this? Even I didn't know. But Nancy's words rang through my head,

"_That he's the real deal!"_

But that's insane; the 'real deal' is just a drawing on a piece of paper. And nothing would change that.

I managed to drag the weirdo onto a nearby park bench, he was still pretty unconscious. I slapped my forehead with my hand. What was I going to do now? I had an impulse just to leave him sitting there, but he seemed so- genuinely lost, I felt I needed to help him.

I looked around the park briefly, only to see the bus man! He was right there, sitting on a bench about 50m away from us. He looked exactly the same, cigarette and all. I looked over at the cosplayer, and bit my lip; I was just going to leave him for a second-just a second!

I jogged quickly towards the bus-man, what exactly was I doing to say to him?

When I arrived at his side on the bench, I coughed slightly to get his attention. He turned and looked at me with a confused expression. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm the one who should be saying that!" I squealed, annoyed.

"You shouldn't be skipping school, y'know?" He stated before turning away again.

I flinched noticeably as I glanced over my school uniform. Crap, I'll need to change later.

"What's your name?" I asked him, hoping that it would ring some bells.

"Asuma," he replied.

"….."

Asuma? Like _Naruto's _Asuma? What the bloody hell was up with all these freakin' Cosplayer's? Has the world gone mad? But he really did look like Asuma…. Where does he shop?

"So are you going to keep gawking at me like that? It's kind of awkward."

"Oh right…So are you telling me you're the real deal? Like the proper-Asuma Sarutobi?"

"…Yeah?"

"Impossible. You're just a crazed cosplayer."

"A cosplayer?"

"Yeah, when you dress like an anime character!"

"What's anime?"

"Oh Lord, another freak!"

"Just what exactly makes you think I'm not Asuma Sarutobi?"

"Well number one, he's just a drawing! And number two, Asuma's dead!"

"…Dead?" Asuma chuckled slightly, and shook out his cigarette.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Well I guess that proves my theory," Asuma sighed.

"What theory?" I asked annoyed, I felt left out.

"That this," He signalled around him, "Is the afterlife!"

"The afterlife? Uh, no, this is London, mate!"

"Maybe this is your beginning world, but to me it is my ending world." Asuma lit another cigarette.

What the hell? Beginning world?

"Since when did you become so philosophical Mr supposedly Sarutobi?"

"Spending too much time with Shikamaru has its effects y'know?"

I chuckled slightly. "So are you telling me that London is where anime characters come after they die?"

"Not necessarily, they could be sent to other worlds, other dimensions, but I just happened to come here."

"But it's still impossible; you came from Masashi Kishimoto's imagination! Not some other dimension!" I pointed to my head for emphasis.

"But what if your imagination is consists of signs from the other worlds?"

"You starting to sound like a proper nutcase!" I shook my head.

"Maybe, but can you think of another explanation?"

I bit my nail and closed my eyes.

"Really, really good cosplay?"

"Look kid, you can keep telling yourself that, but more of us could pass by at any time, and there ain't any conventions around."

"Well, let's say for arguments sake that you're right, this is the afterlife, what should I do?"

Asuma stood up and smiled.

"Help them." He waved slightly before taking off down the road.

"Gee, thanks." What the hell kind of advice is that?

I glanced over at the so called _Kimimaro_; he looked like he just regained consciousness, so I ran over to him and held out my hand. He looked at it questionably.

"Hold my hand, idiot! You'll probably fall again," I shouted

"Why should I trust you?"

"Well you did follow me to school earlier; you must have some sort of faith in me."

"…"

He stood up, ignoring my hand, only to wobble slightly. I grabbed his arm to steady him, only to feel him tense at the touch.

"Sorry," I let go immediately. "Well come on then!" I said leading him down the road.

"Where are you heading?" He asked blankly.

"We're going to my house; it's just down the road. We both need to change our clothes."

"But this is Orochimaru's chosen outf-"

"Orochimaru's dead! God Dammit!" I interrupted him angrily; I turned to him when I heard his footsteps stop.

"He's dead! You're dead! This is the afterlife sweetheart, get used to it!" I kicked an empty coke can that was lying on the pavement and shoved my hands into my blazer pockets.

"Are you dead?" Kimimaro's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No, no I'm not"

"Then why do you persist to help me?"

I massaged my temples again, "I-I don't know," I felt like an idiot.

"DAPHNE!"

What the hell?

"Oh my God, you're alive! I'm so relieved!" Holly screeched, hugging me so tightly I couldn't move.

"Holly, why aren't you in school?"

"I told them I was ill, so they sent me home. I couldn't stay at school knowing you were in trouble!"

"But I'm not in trouble; now get off me before I suffocate to death!"

Before Holly could say anything, Holly was suddenly lifted off of me by Kimimaro.

"Err, thanks?" I said, mildly bewildered

Kimimaro nodded and put a very flustered Holly back on the pavement.

I suddenly remembered what he had said earlier.

"Your Kekkei Genkai doesn't work, right?"

"That is correct; neither does any of my Ninjutsu or expert Taijutsu."

"I see, so I guess that means that any type of jutsu that is not logically or physically possible in this world doesn't work." I stroked my imaginary beard for effect.

"Um...Daphne? What are you talking about?" Holly asked anxiously.

"I couldn't begin to explain!" I laughed nervously.

I think I might actually be crazy.


	4. Spare Bedroom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Heaven on Earth **

**4**

**AN:** The romantic crap will come in soon!

I'm sorry its sooo short, but…

WRITERS BLOCK STRIKES AGAIN!

Patience is a virtue ;P.

* * *

To say I had a headache would be an understatement.

My brain felt like it was going to freaking explode!

I threw myself on the sofa and groaned audibly. "Oh Daphne! You're burning up! Would you like some tea?"

"I wouldn't say no," with that, Holly skipped merrily into the kitchen, her long hair bobbing along with her. Sometimes I do wonder what goes on inside her head. I looked over towards Kimimaro, who was staring at his surroundings (my humble apartment) in awe.

"Welcome to the Muir residence Mr Kaguya!" I said, throwing my hands in the air lazily. I had a feeling he wouldn't be used to this type of home, considering he lived in that Batman style evil lair for so long.

"This-this place-" He started but was soon interrupted,

"Daphne, want an aspirin?"

"I'm nodding in agreement!" Holly chuckled and could be heard rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

"The girl annoys me." Kimimaro said dryly.

"Well, honesty is the best policy," I replied.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on the door, "No one's home!" I called loudly, too lazy to answer the door.

"Oh, ok thanks darlin', bye!" the sounds of footsteps walking away, forced me to open the god damn front door.

"Of course someone's home you baka!"

"But it just said- Hey! Anyways I thought I asked ya to stop stringin' random Japanese words into the conversations we have!" Nancy huffed.

"Forget that! Why aren't you at school?"

"I was feelin' left out, duh!" Nancy shoved past me and scrambled into the apartment. I heard her footsteps stop abruptly when she reached the living room. Well I guess she met my little (err, maybe more big) friend.

I trounced into the living room to see Kimimaro standing motionlessly (like always), with Holly standing behind him grinning at a rather pissed looking Nancy.

I cleared my throat so I had everyone's attention. "Look I know, big shock, blah blah, weird guy in my house, blah blah, Stanger danger and all that shit _but _let's just pretend a certain white haired male comes from this planet…ok?"

Nancy gave me a kind of what-sort-of-crack have you been smoking look but I ignored it. "Daphne's being so kind! Letting a complete stranger stay at her house! Oh, what a good role model!" Holly put her hands together and her eyes sparkled with admiration. Was that saracasm in the air?

"So darlin', what might ya plan be for your lil' bone boyfriend over 'ere? Do I have to remind ya that ya mum lives 'ere too?" Nancy shifted towards me and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't really know. I guess we do have a spare bedroom…" I trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Whoa! Hold up, no fair! Out of all of us you're goin' be the first with a sex life?" Nancy shouted, her mouth hanging open.

"HELL TO THE NO NANCY!" I screamed, fuming. Where did she jump to that conclusion?

Nancy started laughing hysterically whilst Holly fought back a giggle. "Just messin' with ya! You need to work on those anger issues! But anyway, what are ya gonna do now?"

Kimimaro glanced at me. "It is not necessary for me to stay here." He looked down to the carpet.

"_Of course it is! You're totally awesome and it's my duty to take care of you for the rest of your afterlife life because I love you!"_

Ok…so I didn't actually say that, but what I actually said was, "Your staying with me, you stubborn idiot."

Which worked just as well.


	5. ZahBuZah?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Heaven on Earth **

**5**

**AN:** Uchiha-ness! Oh, by the way I have no clue how to portray Itachi's personality so major ooc alert!

_Help Them…_

Mr supposedly Sarutobi's words rang through my head like a broken record player that you would find at your Nan's house.

To be honest, I'm not sure how I ended up at the computer, or how Nancy and Holly stood over me expectantly or even why Kimimaro just lingered in the background. But I did know what I was going to do.

My cunning plan (Hah!) was to devise a list of all the Naruto characters that have died so far (well at least the ones people actually gave a crap about) and send Nancy and Holly on a search to hunt them down.

"I don' even know how ya say half of these names!" Nancy whined, "I mean, what's a Zah-bu-zah?"

Holly and I laughed hysterically, "It's Zabuza you moron!" I chirped, wiping the tears of laughter off of my face.

"Whatever…" Nancy crossed her arms and huffed.

So far my list included:

. Pein/Nagato (I got confused here…)

. Kakazu

. Itachi

. Sasori

. Deidara

. Orochimaru

. Haku

. Zabuza

. Jiraiya

Now of course there are more than that, and I did get confused about people like Hidan and Konan but who cares?

(Random Hidan/Konan fan: ME!)

Next to each name I also put a picture that I lifted from the internet, not that it would help them that much…

"So where should we start Daphne?" Holly tweeted excitedly, clutching the printed list of names.

"Well my folks are at home so I won't go in that direction" Nancy said, staring at her list with a solemn expression.

"Both of you, take buses around town, try not to be caught, oh but stay within about a 5 mile radius" I stated getting up from my computer chair, "if there are any further than that, then they're some other teenager's problem."

"Would do we do if we find one of them?" Holly asked biting her lip.

"Send me a text saying their name only and take them to the local park. We should all meet up together again at around 4 in the park, ok?"

"Why ain't you goin'?" Nancy barked suspiciously.

"Because I got this little ray of sunshine to look after!" I said, jerking my thumb towards Kimimaro.

"Yeah right! You just wanna be alone with him…" Nancy winked.

"Leave." I said before going upstairs.

Nancy took Holly's hand before giggling and walking out of my house (or apartment…).

Kimimaro stood confused in the living room.

'_And so I am alone' _He thought.


End file.
